Modulating lift directly to control an aircraft's flight path rather than indirectly via modulating the aircraft's pitch attitude to alter angle of attack, and thereby lift, is known as Direct Lift Control (DLC). DLC flight control systems have been applied to both commercial and military aircraft to improve their approach and landing handling characteristics.